


Experimental Bo

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Reader, Domestic Fluff, Donnie is a big baby, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humour, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: I’m a huge fan of your works, I literally read your fics on a weekly basis. I have a request, if you don’t mind… A oneshot of Donnie being with a dynamite sort of gal reader? Tomboyish, hot, has her way with weapons, sassy and unpredictable. Not me of course, but I feel like Donnie has this dynamic with a bad girl type. Any prompts in mind of how the situation goes?Prompt no.5 - "What kind of superhero are you?"
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 25
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Experimental Bo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Aw thank you so much, so happy people are enjoying these. Again sorry it's taken me so long to get through, but I'm finally close to the end of my requests. I'm thinking of taking a small break from doing requests to focus on just writing some random stuff, but I'll definitely be opening them soon. Anyway, enjoy!

You had been feeling ecstatic ever since Donnie invited you to join him on the rooftops of New York tonight, something about needing an open space to try out his new Bo staff. You didn't really know what this Bo staff did differently compared to the one he already had, but you couldn't help to contain the smile that bled across your lips when he seemed so giddy about it.

It was a pretty decent night so far, no unnecessary loud car horns, no cooing of the pigeons; it all felt rather peaceful. Tranquil if you will. You had been leaning against the heightened brick wall encasing the rooftop, you and Donnie seemed to be the only occupants there at the time. Your fingers played with the decaying leaves of a plant that was clearly outgrowing its too small for nothing pot. Donnie was stood a fair bit away from you with a small screwdriver in his hands, his fingers swivelling the tool, adding last-minute additions to his weapon of choice.

"So, why are we here and not in your lab again?" you asked, your fingers teasing the dying plant. You could hear Donnie's loud sigh from where you had been perched, refusing to look up at you he continued to dance his fingers around the tool "Because if it explodes I don't want my lab looking like a mess."

"You mean more than it already does?" you mused, finally taking a peek at him through your long eyelashes. Donnie turned to you, annoyance clearly displayed on his face "Ha ha, (Y/N), very fun-" he stopped, his throat going dry as he took in your form. Your eyes seemed to sparkle under the beam of the moon, hair ever so gently swaying in the breeze. God, you looked beautiful. Donnie coughed rather loudly, pulling his attention away from you before you could see the blossoming of red clouding his cheeks.

Donnie had been head over heels for you since the moment you met. It had been all because of his best friend: April O'Neil, because of her he had in a sense found love. The first thing he remembers doing with you was giving you a brief tour of his lab and when he saw how interested you looked he proceeded to go into further detail, showing you all the nooks and crannies. He couldn't believe he had found someone so deeply invested in something he himself enjoyed, after getting to know you more he could finally say he had made a friend.

The icing on the cake was seeing the way you interacted with his family, sure most times he acted as though he despised his brothers but secretly how could he? After spending so many years with them, of course, you'd have your simmering hatred for them, but everyone knew that Donnie had a big soft spot for his brothers. And the way you were able to put all four of them in their places if need be, he loved it! You could match his wit and sarcastic remarks just like that, leaving barely any time to let the comment simmer and leave a smug look on the soft-shell turtle's face.

Suffice to say, Donnie had a big ol' crush on you. 

"It's only dirty when I make mistakes," he hummed out, slowly putting down the screwdriver. He held the Bo staff away from his lanky frame, marvelling as the moonlight encased it in a perfect glow. Casually turning it in his hands, his eyes traced over every intricate detail. Your body shuffled, now standing straight and teetering over to the purple-banded turtle. 

"So what do we do now? Hit some bad guys? Oooh, stop a mugging! Defeat Big Mama!" you beamed, bouncing on the balls of your feet in front of him. He appreciated your enthusiasm but right now this was his turf, if he was going to test this invention he was going to test it right. Donnie paused and looked at you, pretending to be thinking over your options "Hmm, how about: no, no annnd no." he deadpanned. You quickly slumped over, hands nearly reaching the floor, "Ughhh, is this gonna be one of those boring tests?"

"They're not boring, they're scientific." reaching into a backpack he forced you to carry, he pulled out a pen and notebook and started writing down the environment you were in. You let out a huff, glaring at the reptilian "What's the point in making a cool weapon if you're not gonna test it by beating up bad guys?" you moaned. Donnie turned his back to you, one hand jotting things down in the notepad while the other prodded and pocked parts of the Bo staff. 

"It's not about beating up bad guys, (Y/N). It's about making something that will revolutionise the world!" he grinned, his mad scientist side showing again. He turned to you with a pointed look, "Besides, do you see any bad guys?" you surveyed the rooftop, your frown deepening "No." you muttered out.

You felt as though an hour had passed before you heard some commotion coming from the ground below, jumping up to the bricked wall you leaned across trying to see what was happening. From where you laid you could see a guy, possibly a teenage boy, being chased by some dumb goons into an alleyway. Leaping up from your position, you scattered over to Donnie tugging on his arm repeatedly "What?"

"There's this kid getting chased by some dumb-looking guys, that clearly spend way too much time pumping muscle on their arms and definitely not on their legs, like seriously have you ever heard of leg day dude?"

"(Y/N)." Donnie warned, his eyes rolling as he listened to your story. "Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, this kid clearly needs our help and what better way to help than use your new kickass weapon on them?" Donnie let out a long, exasperated groan "(Y/N), can't you see I'm measuring the energy levels right now?"

"What kind of superhero are you anyway?" you huffed, crossing your arms over your chest in anger. Donnie looked back to his work, smirking teasingly "The smart kind." he replied, holding back his laughter. Groaning even louder, you rushed to the edge of the building again seeing the two men grow closer and closer to the boy. Sighing, you dashed back to Donnie and snatched the Bo from his three-fingered hand. 

"Hey! I wasn't done with that yet! (Y/N), give it back!" he shouted, pushing the notebook to the floor so he could chase after you. Swinging your legs over the ledge and onto the rusty louder, you smiled at him like you were the devil "Come catch me then, robo-boy." and just like that, you were gone. Donnie stomped his feet onto the ground in a mini tantrum, why did he have to fall for you again? 

Following after you, his battle shell hovered over the alleyway. Donnie quietly mumbled as he watched your small form drop from the ladder and scatter into the alley. Parking your feet firmly in place, the streetlight cast a shadow across half of your face; making you almost look menacing. "Hey losers! Pick on someone your own size!" you spat, watching as the two men turned to face each other. They seemed to have a silent conversation with one and another, their eyebrows furrowing occasionally before they turned to face you.

Their bulky frames took up most of the space in the alley, two small dogs sat carefully across their chests. It would have been cute if they weren't trying to beat up some lame pizza delivery boy, Donnie had finally landed next to you, unlatching his own Bo staff. "You know, I don't appreciate it when my best friend takes an untested weapon from me," he quipped. You beamed next to him, a little sparkle flashing in your eyes "I'm your best friend? What about April?" Donnie sighed, of course that was the only thing you got from him.

The two men on the opposite side of the alley called for your attention, their heavy footsteps echoing in the dense space. Bright colours suddenly engulfed the two, transforming them into insect looking beasts. Donnie's eyes widened at the realisation "You two again!" You turned to Donnie panicked "You know these guys?" His gaze flickered from the two Yoki to you, "It was a short meeting, I still got the marks to prove it."

The Yoki started running at you, the paws of the large beasts shaking the concrete you walked on. Donnie stood protectively in front of you, his Bo staff held tightly in his shaking grip. One of the Yoki jumped over Donnie, taking you both by surprise. It seemed as though if you wanted to make it out of this fight alive, you'd both be fighting; lucky for you, Raph had been teaching you some basics. Swinging the Bo staff delicately in your hands you charged at the Yoki with a battle cry, Donnie had no time to react to your risky decision, too caught up in blocking a swing. 

The Yoki cleanly avoided all your swings, easily landing a swift punch to your stomach sending you back flying into the brick wall. "(Y/N)!" Donnie screamed, his mind telling him to stay and fight or you'll both be dead, but his heart begging him to check on you. Standing on your shaky legs, you spit a small drop of blood from your mouth, cracking your knuckles you bent down and picked up the Bo. The purple stick had blue lines of electricity running through it, the top a sharp point that looked like two tasers taped together. Aiming it at the Yoki like a harpoon, you charged at him again as an angered bull to red cloth.

The Yoki admittedly thought he had killed you with the one swing, being a punny human and all, but he got quite the  _ shock _ when he felt 100 watts of New York electricity power through his joints. The smell of burning caught your nose as you pulled the staff away, the poor thing was burnt to a crisp. Taking this to your advantage, you swung the Bo to the non-lethal side, swinging it around and landing shots onto his stomach and legs. The Yoki dropped to the floor with a thud, his body swaying slightly. Smiling devilishly at him, you used the blunt end of the Bo staff and banged it against his head knocking him out cold. 

Heaving up one of his arms, you held it in the air, bowing for praise "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is a knockout!" you boomed. Donnie was laying on his shell, his Bo staff between the teeth of the Yoki pushing him away from his face. Running up behind him, you tased the other Yoki until he fell... ontop of Donnie. Donnie's limbs shot out and waved around haphazardly, laughing to yourself you helped him pull the bug off of him. Dashing into a sitting position, Donnie took deep breaths, happy to breathe in the fresh air; well fresh enough.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic."

"You try being squished by a cockroach Yoki then!"

You offered him a hand, pulling him up with ease "Thanks," he muttered out, patting himself off. You looked around the alley noticing that the pizza boy was no longer cowering in the corner behind the bins, "I guess he made a break for it during the fight." Donnie evaluated, "Yeah," you sighed. Looking over at the Bo staff in your hands, you paused but reluctantly gave it back to Donnie, head bowed down. 

"Sorry I rushed off with your experiment."

Donnie stared at you, a warm smile spreading on his face, his chest feeling all sorts of butterflies. Placing his hand on top of your own, he took a small step closer to you "It's okay, besides your idea wasn't half bad. At least I know the taser works." he joked. You smiled up at him, quickly pressing your lips against his then pulling back almost immediately. Donnie's body went into shock, his shoulders went rigid but you could tell by the dopey smile on his face that he enjoyed it. 

Walking over to where the pizza boy used to be, you picked up a pizza box laying on the floor and checked it's hidden treasure; smiling when you saw the still-warm pizza. "Hey D, pizzas on me." you laughed, walking towards the exit of the alleyway and back to the comfort of the lair. Donnie watched you leave, his brain still malfunctioning. Clicking back into gear, he made a mad dash to catch up with you, shouting in a nervous ramble "Y-y-yeah!"


End file.
